Don't Forget To Remember Me
by weepingwriter
Summary: One-Shot.Just one more thing before you leave don’t forget to remember me. Brooke/Naley.


_I'm so bad for writing a one shot but yet again, I got this idea on the bus when I listened to this song. It's a beautiful song and I hope you like this._

_Summary: __Just one more thing before you leave don't forget to remember me. Brooke/Naley. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. How pathetic, right? Any who the dong is called Don't Forget To Remember Me By Carrie Underwood. _

_Hehe my minds going crazy with making Brooke Haley and Nathan's kids. I really don't know what is going on in it but they keep coming up. So here is another one. _

_Enjoy Peeps.

* * *

_

**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

By Denver (xoKissKissBangBangox)

_**18 years had come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they dragged on and on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
"Baby don't forget:**_

"Mom I'll be fine really."

"Brooke are you still sure you don't want us to take you?" Haley asked. She really, already is, missing her well not so little anymore girl.

"Yeah mom. As I said before I'll be fine.

"Hales calm down. Let her go." Nathan said putting another bag, of probably shoes knowing his daughter, into the trunk of the blue Chevy Aveo 5 that she had just gotten for her eighteenth birthday.

"Nate how can you be so calm about this? Our oldest daughter is leaving us, and all you do is tell me to calm down!" Haley yelled, "I can't just sit around not saying anything at all."

"Haley breath." Nathan laughed. Sure he was going to miss Brooke, she is his oldest kid, but as a man he couldn't let anyone see that besides himself. "She'll be fine."

"See mom can't you try to be more relax like dad instead of having a hissy fight and almost making me cry?"

"Brookie if I was anything like your dad it would be dangerous. Two of him with his ego is way to many."

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know?" Nathan pouted.

"Sorry babe." Haley said kissing Nathan's pout.

"Ew, kid is standing right here."

"We'll miss you babe."

"I'll miss you too, mom." Brooke said hugging her mom, "You have to let me breath mom."

"Sorry but I don't want you to go."

"I know you don't but I have too."

"Bye daddy."

"Be careful Princess."

"Don't leave me here with them." Begged six-year-old Amelia or Mia for short as she pointed to where James was playing basketball.

"Trust me Mia. It will be ok." Brooke said hugging her younger sister, "Now I have a plan for you."

"Really what is it Brookie?"

"Your job now is to annoy mom, daddy and Jamie. Can you handle it?"

"Yep." Mia smiled proudly, "I'll do it."

"Good." Brooke said taking her hands away from her back to show that she had a present in them, "Keep this safe and away from Dad, got it?"

"Yep!" Mia smiled skipping over to Nathan.

"James come say good bye!" Haley yelled.

"Why do I have to say good bye to her?" the teenage boy yelled.

"James get over here!"

"Fine." James said running over, "Bye whore, hope you fail out of college."

"James!" Haley yelled.

"It's ok. I hope you die jerk." Brooke said returning the smirk that was found on her younger brothers lips.

"You two always have to fight, don't you?" Nathan laughed.

"It's your fault for having him." Brooke defended, "Now I should get going."

"Don't leave me Brookie." Mia cried.

"I'll call you when I get there." Brooke said.

_**Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
There's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way**_

_**Just one more thing before you leave  
don't forget to remember me**_

"Be careful Brooke." Haley said whipping the tears falling from her eyes before pulling her into one last hug.

"Hales its time to let go of her."

_  
_"Bye Daddy." Brooke said hugging Nathan.

"Bye baby." Nate said kissing the top of her head, "I put some money in the ashtray so you can but gas before you start, and there's a map that your mom marked the way."

"Mom I've been there millions of times." Brooke laughed.

"Oh god. Why couldn't you have chosen a school near here?" Haley asked pulling her oldest daughter into a hug again.

"Mom."

"Hales let her go."

"Bye Babe. We love you." Haley said with tears in her eyes as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Shh. Haley it will get better."

"Nate she's gone for good."

"Hales its only college. Trust me knowing Brooke she'll be back." Nathan laughed.

"Daddy?

"What's wrong Mia?"

"I don't want Brookie to leave. I want sissy back." Mia cried.

"Mia she'll call us as soon as she gets there." Haley smiled.

"She'll be back in two months."

"That's really long time Daddy."

"I know Mia."_  
_

_  
**This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
and those bills there on the counter  
Keep telling me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's all right  
Before we hung up I said  
**_

"Mommy?" Brooke said when she noticed her phone was ringing.

"What's wrong Brooke? I'm a mother. Mother's know everything." Haley laughed.

"Nothing really."

"Brooke."

"Mom seriously. Nothing is wrong." Brooke said walking around her downtown crummy apartment. Noticing all the bills starting to pill up.

"Are you sure Brooke? You need anything tell me babe."

"I can use some money." Brooke said under her breath.

"Ok, babe. I'll make your dad send you some money."

"Mom really don't."

"Brooklyn Penelope Scott!" Haley yelled, "I'm sending you some money. That's all or maybe some other things."

"Mom I don't need it."

"So what you could always use it babe." Haley smiled.

"Mommy I want to come home." Brooke cried, "I miss everything."

"Oh god." Haley said, "Babe just stick it out ok? Maybe your dad and I can come visit sometime soon."

"I just really want to come home."

"I know that Brooke but you can't give up the things you want to do just cause you miss other things."

"Well I wish I could."

"We all do. Now your dad wants to talk really fast." Haley said handing over the phone to Nate.

_**Hey momma, don't forget:  
to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall  
And tell me-maw that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me**_

"Hey daddy."

"Hey princess. So how's the big apple?"

"It's ok. I miss Tree Hill."

"It will get better princess just hold on." Nathan said, "You should call your Me-Maw."

"I know daddy. I miss her. So when you see her tell her that ok?"

"Why don't you just call her Brookie?" Nathan said.

"I'll get around sometime."

"Brookie!" Mia said. At least that's what she thought it was.

"Hold on Brooke some one really is missing you but really quick. I miss you and love you Brookie."

"You too daddy. More then you think."

"Hi sissy." The small girl smiled.

"Hi little Mia."

"Guess what I drew you a picture so you won't forget about me." Mia smiled, "I'll make daddy or mommy send it to you."

"Mia I could never forget my baby sister."

"Good." Mia smirked, "Please come home soon Brookie. I miss yous."

"I miss you too babe. Now tell everyone I miss them and love them."

"Even James. Cause he evil."

"Even evil James." Brooke laughed, "I have to go."

"Bye-bye Brookie."

"Bye-bye Mia." Brooke said whipping the tears falling from her eyes as she hung up the phone.

_**Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
don't forget to remember me**_

_

* * *

_

_So that's all. I changed the lyrics around a bit but not too much._

_Tell me what you think._

_-Denver_


End file.
